<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm Glad You're Here by Lolo (TheLittleLo)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28783980">I'm Glad You're Here</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleLo/pseuds/Lolo'>Lolo (TheLittleLo)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, DINLUKE, Din is struggling with letting Luke in, Luke is stressed, M/M, let alone seeing him without his helmet, unbetad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:34:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28783980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleLo/pseuds/Lolo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke is overwhelmed and Din is trying his hardest.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>170</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm Glad You're Here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Din was sitting on the bed watching Luke pace back and forth. He'd been talking for a good twenty minutes. Most of it went right over Din's head, he was able to get a general idea though. A group of young men- young p-p... Padawans?- some of the first that Luke had started training were reaching the age where they felt like they knew everything about the galaxy.</p><p>Din had seen it countless times with foundlings when he was growing up. Not him- he was always the type to keep his head down and do what he was told.</p><p>Yes sir.</p><p>No ma'am.</p><p>This is the way.</p><p>But kids like these were common, and Din had seen that spirit beat out of too many children to begrudge them their desire to push boundaries.</p><p>He knew Luke felt the same way, deep down. It was all just overwhelming, so much rested on his shoulders.</p><p>Luke huffed and put a hand over his face. Din could see the Jedi's shoulders slump slightly.</p><p>"They're children," Din said.</p><p>"And I'm just one man," Luke said, spinning around, desperation clear and present in his voice.</p><p>It was still hard for Din to know how to react when Luke's eyes were on him- the real him. With no helmet to hide his reaction he was often scared to show any at all.</p><p>He wasn't sure what Luke saw in his face but his expression softened slightly and he took a step toward Din, tentatively.</p><p>Luke was always tentative with him, letting Din set the pace. Sometimes he wished Luke would just let go and push him onto the bed without warning, but mostly he was grateful for the caution.</p><p>Din raised a hand and reached out for Luke who came to stand between his legs in an instant.</p><p>Din wrapped his hands around Luke's lower back and rested his forehead into the hard muscles of his stomach- it was easier not to look Luke in the eye when they were this close.</p><p>He felt arms circle around the back of his head and upper back as Luke relaxed into the embrace.</p><p>Din wasn't ready to say it out loud, but he liked this- he liked being able to touch people- to comfort someone he cared about.</p><p>They stayed like that for some time before Luke spoke again.</p><p>"I just don't think I can handle this on my own anymore."</p><p>Din finally pulled back and looked up at Luke. His eyes were glistening, blue eyes like the sky just before you broke out of the atmosphere and into the inky blackness of space.</p><p>"You're not alone, Luke," Din said, trying his hardest to keep eye contact, difficult though it was.</p><p>Luke blinked down at him for a moment before placing a hand on his cheek.</p><p>Din finally let his eyes close and leaned into the familiar pressure.</p><p>He didn't jump when Luke's lips met his, they only kissed when Din's eyes were closed. Din wanted to open them- kriff he wanted to- but he couldn't, not yet. Someday, but not yet.</p><p>"I know that," Luke whispered as he pulled back from the kiss.</p><p>Din felt the pressure of Luke's forehead on his and tilted his head side to side, nuzzling slightly against Luke.</p><p>"I know that," Luke repeated, "I'm sorry." He took a step back, letting one hand find Din's. Din gripped tightly to the point of contact as he opened his eyes. "I'm glad you're here."</p><p>Din gave the Jedi's hand a light squeeze before letting it go.</p><p>"So am I."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really went and posted a dinluke fic before a finnpoe one... I know, I'm surprised too.</p><p>Find me on <a href="https://scimitar-and-longsword.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a><br/>And <a href="https://twitter.com/thecuriouslo">Twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>